


One Shots Collection

by queenwrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenwrites/pseuds/queenwrites
Summary: Hello, this is queen/MlKASACKERMAN on Twitter. I wrote this special Jearmin's one shot for my dear friend, Tenten (@1010arts on Twitter). I also love Jearmin, I think they're so cute and soft omg. I hope you enjoy <3
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	One Shots Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is queen/MlKASACKERMAN on Twitter. I wrote this special Jearmin's one shot for my dear friend, Tenten (@1010arts on Twitter). I also love Jearmin, I think they're so cute and soft omg. I hope you enjoy <3

It's been raining since this morning. Armin has a late call job that makes him postponed his date for today. It's supposed to be the special date for Armin and his boyfriend. But unfortunately, Armin's job said no.

Armin works as an full time artist on a studio in the city. His friend couldn't make it today so Armin had to cover for her. It's kinda unfair since Armin just got his free day after 2 weeks working non-stop. The studio is getting more recognition recently. That's why they're busy.

 _"I will make sure to be there by 8,"_ Armin hit the send button.

 _"Don't worry. Just focus on your work. I love you."_ This text paints a big smile on Armin's face. It's from his boyfriend, Jean Kirschtein.

Armin and Jean were high school friends. They have built their romance since they were in school. Armin was only a geek and could spend hours in the library to paint or read. Jean sometimes brought him his favorite coffee, Americano. That was when they weren't a couple. But after they graduated, they made their relationship official. They moved in together at the age of 25 and still live happily together now.

Well, Armin and Jean have choosen the different paths for their career. Armin has been working on that studio for 3 years now. While Jean is a model in the city. Jean sometimes sends Armin his pictures while he is in his photoshoot session. Sometimes, Jean will go abroad for weeks. That doesn't make them less romantic or loving each other less. It always brings them closer.

Armin arrives at work. He brought himself a cup of coffee before he reached the studio. Turns out, he has ten till twenty students await him for today. He doubts that he will make it in time for his date with Jean. _If I do this quickly then I will be there with Jean in time, right?_ Armin thinks to himself.

"Sir Armin, where do we can put this painting? The collection room is kinda full, now," said one of the students. It's a she and she has tattoo on her neck. A dove.

"Oh, wait, actually we have the second room upstairs, Delilah. You can put it there," Armin replied.

Then Delilah nods and thanks him.

"Armin, can you come to my office?" The manager calls for him.

"Yes, sure."

* * *

"I swear, I didn't know about that at all! You could've asked the other staffs about this. Not only me. I would never sell any of paintings here," Armin said, he almost loses his breath.

"It's because I trust you, Armin. You've been here for 3 years now, you wouldn't do such things."

"Yes, then why did you only ask me about that?"

The manager lets out a deep sigh, then he stares at Armin with his sad eyes. A disappointment. "One of our staffs saw you yesterday in the office by midnight," he said.

"I had to stay until midnight to sort out my drafts and all. You know I always do that?" Armin is literally in shock right now.

Why would he even think about selling a painting from this studio? He makes money, many of it each month. He doesn't need to sell anything at all in the first place, let alone selling stuffs that don't belong to him. He will never do that.

"I'm so sorry, Armin. I think today will be your last day to work here. I will make sure to pay your salary on time next week. You can leave at 7." The manager looks away and then lets out a sigh again. "It's a hard decision for me personally, because you're an amazing artist. But I'm so sorry that I had to choose this."

Armin looks down, the floor seems sparkly now. Or is it just his teary eyes?

Armin turns around, facing the door. "Okay. Thank you for all this time," he says as he leaves the room.

The rest of the afternion feels weird for Armin. He even didn't eat his lunch. Jean didn't bring him lunch this time. He kinda missed it. Jean's cooking is so delicios for him.

He leaves around 7 from the studio. The weather is cloudy and so dark. At this rate, the rain can come anytime. The sad part is that Armin forgot his umbrella. He just wishes that he rain won't come, at least until he is on the bus.

Armin really feels so sad today. Like the weather supports his emotions so well. But when he thinks of Jean, he always feels comfortable and warm at once. Like he's home. It's just his thoughts, what if he sees Jean now in person? Well which is happening soon since Armin is heading to the central park where he and Jean promised to meet.

The bus is kinda empty today. Armin is glad because he doesn't feel like meeting many people either. Oh God, it just feels like the universe supports him being sad and melancholy.

The rain comes as Armin's phone rings.

 _"Armin, where are you? Did you forget your umbrella. Jeez, Armin, I told you multiple times, it's rainy season, you always have to bring it with you,"_ Jean said on the phone.

Armin laughs. "Jean, I'm sorry. I must've not forgotten my umbrella. I won't disappoint you next time I promise."

_"Okay, acceptable. Oh God, your laugh! Please at least give me a warn before you laugh like that."_

Armin laughs again. "Oh shut up, we'll meet in like five minutes now."

_"Wha⏤wait but your laugh sounds a bit off. Tell me what happens."_

"I will. I'm getting off from the bus. See you later. I love you."

_"Aight, I love you too."_

* * *

Armin gets off from the bus just to run to his boyfriend. Jean stands there with his umbrella and a big smile on his face.

"I could estimate your arrival, Armin," Jean giggles. "I don't want you to get sick because of the rain."

Armin smiles and then he hugs Jean. "This day is so shitty," he cries.

Jean's smile gets warmer and he hugs Armin tightly. He loves him so much. They love each other so much.

Armin feels relieved. "I got fired."

"It's okay. You can always find a better job. You're talented."

Armin can feels Jean smiles. Best smile of his. Literally Armin's favorite thing in the world.

"I got accused of selling a painting from the studio."

"It's okay. You don't owe anyone any explanation, you know your worth. You and I, we both know that you'll never do such things."

Armin lets go of the hug and then kisses him. The rain is still pouring. They are just two men falling in love and kissing in the pouring rain. Literally the most beautiful in this world. He is just lucky that he got to be with Jean. It's one of his best decisions in his life. He loves Jean so much to the point where he will gladly paint him all day, all night, all year, and all century. If he died and got reincarnated, he would choose Jean over anyone. He would choose him million times over.

Armin thinks of the shade of the rain right now. He wonders, what can it be? Because it is, for sure, the most prettiest shade in this world. It's because he and Jean are the ones who invented it.


End file.
